inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Hachiemon
|name = Hachiemon |image name = Hachi.jpg |kanji = *八衛門 *阿波の八衛門 |romaji = *Hachiemon *Awa no Hachiemon |literal meaning = Eight Gate of Protection |viz manga = *Hachiemon *Hachi |english tv = *Hachiemon *Hachi |birth = |age = |status = Alive |species =Tanuki |gender = Male |height = |weight = |eyes = Black |hair = Brown |skin = |family = |weapons = |abilities = *Shapeshifting *Flight |occupation = |team = Miroku, Mushin |affiliation = Mushin's temple |anime debut = 16 |manga = 51 |movie = 1 |japanese voice = |english voice = |imagecat = Images of Hachiemon }} , also known as or ,Zusetsutaizan Ōgikaiden, page 87 is a tanuki from Awa who serves Miroku, but he often does not travel with him. History Miroku discovered the large Shikon Jewel shard that Kagome Higurashi possessed while spying on her while she was bathing. Miroku summoned Hachiemon to create a diversion so he could steal her jewel shard. Hachi was hesitant to help at first, but Miroku hit him with his staff and promised that he would be compensated for his services. They followed Kagome and her friends the next day as they were walking by the side of a cliff. Hachi's roll was to separate Inuyasha by creating a diversion. He asked Miroku why he would go to all this trouble when he could just use the power of his right hand, but responded by telling him not to be a fool and that all would die if he used it. Hachi asked Miroku to save him if anything bad happened. He transformed into a giant boulder and came straight down the cliff towards Inuyasha while Miroku went after Kagome. Inuyasha was able to hold off Hachi and caused to transform back out off fear as soon as he drew Tessaiga. Miroku saveed Hachi by using the power of his right hand to create a distraction. Soon after Miroku joined up with Inuyasha and the others, they are confronted by Inuyasha's older brother Sesshōmaru. The battle left Inuyasha Injured and Miroku weakened from sucking in venom of the saimyōshō with his Kazaana. Hachi flew the group back to Kaede's village in his giant balloon form. Injured right hand When Miroku's Kazaana got damaged after battling a giant mantis, he had Hachi take him in secret to the temple of Mushin in order to repair it. When Mushin became possessed by the Tsubo Tsukai and tried to kill him, Hachi helped Miroku escape the temple since he was weakened from Mushin's medication before. He ordered Hachi to escape by himself. He was reluctant to leave at first, but Miroku ordered him to leave and said that he would be able to hold the approaching yōkai be himself. Hachi knew that Miroku would need help. He was soon attacked by a swarm of saimyōshō, and came crashing down to where Inuyasha and the rest were at. He flew them back to the temple to save Miroku. He stayed by Miroku's side until all of the yōkai at the temple were destroyed. Naraku's castle Hachi later flew Miroku and the others to where a castle was rumored to have disappeared. They discovered the remains of Sango's father and comrades that were slain at the castle by Kohaku. Affections Touching Across Time When Menōmaru began absorbing the souls of all living thing in the area, Hachi took shelter in a cave with Miroku and Sango. The two of them were planning to fight, but Hachi told them it was pointless. They decided to go despite Hachi's reservations. As he wished them good luck, they looked at him with sinister faces and forced Hachi to take them. A reluctant Hachi agreed, but the despair of going caused him to accidentally transform in to his giant balloon form inside the small cave. He took them to the Tree of Ages and wished them good luck before he fled. He transported the entire group back after they successful in destroying Menōmaru. Yōkai bats When Inuyasha wanted to strengthen Tessaiga in order to breakthrough Naraku's barrier, Hachi flew them to the area of the yōkai bat cave so Inuyasha could have Tessaiga soak in the blood of the bat yōkai that was capable of creating a strong barrier. He later transported them back after Tessaiga absorbed the power of the Blood Coral Crystal. Panther tribe When the Panther tribe was in the area, Hachi hid in Kaede's village. He constantly referred them as cats but warned Inuyasha's group that they were dangerous. He accompanied them when the tribe kidnapped Kagome to use her jewel shards to resurrect the Panther King. Impersonating Miroku During the search for Naraku, Hachi disguised himself as Miroku in order to receive food. His antics eventually got the real Miroku in trouble. His deception was eventually discovered after he encountered a weasel yōkai who was plaguing a village. He was about to be eaten, but was saved by the real Miroku. He was punished by Miroku and promised to never do it again (but the rest of the group agreed that he acted the same way Miroku would have). He then approached Hachi and asked him his secret of being popular with women (much to the ire of Sango). The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass When Naraku was believed to have been defeated, Inuyasha and the others went their separate ways. Miroku returned to Mushin's temple. He learned about how his grandfather sealed Kaguya within the Mirror of Life after reading his last will and testament. Miroku decided to vist his grandfather's grave and asked Hachi to take him their. Hachi initially refused since Miroku no longer had his Kazaana to threaten him with. Miroku was able to change his mind after giving Hachi a thorough beating. They arrived at the grave and came across an elderly man who told them about story of Kaguya and how Miroku's grandfather sealed her. The two of then ventured to the shrine where the Mirror of Life was supposed to be. The reunited with Sango, Kirara, and Kohaku. They all made it to Ksguya's castle to confront her. Hachi was shot out of the shy by Kagura's dragon Orochi. Hachi did not take part in the fight against Kaguya since he was affected by her spell that froze time throughout the area. He reunited with everyone after Kaguya was destroyed. Mushin's last request When Hachi was at Mushin's temple, he saw that the monk had coughed up some blood. He believed that Mushin was dying and brought Miroku and the others to his temple to pay their final respects. Mushin told everyone that he would die soon and had everyone clean up the temple as a way to honor him. His final request was to drink the legendary sake. Miroku and the others traveled to Kasumidake to obtain it from the Sake Sennin. They were surrounded by a mist that caused anyone that inhaled it to get drunk. Hachi became intoxicated by the mist and transformed into Kagome. He started dancing and singing with an equally intoxicated Kagome and Shippō (who also transformed himself to look like Kagome). After they obtained the sake, they later learned that Mushin was not actually dying and the blood that Hachi saw was the result of having a fish bone stuck in his throat. Realm of Fire Hachi transported Inuyasha and the others to the Realm of Fire when they discovered that a gateway to the Border of the Afterlife existed there. Hachi is last seen cleaning up Mushin's temple. Personality He is sometimes asked to perform impossible tasks, but if he complains, he gets beaten on the head. Even though he is treated brutally, he makes every effort for Miroku. He is nobly sworn a bond between master and servant. Interestingly, Hachi, while disguised as Miroku, was shown to be quite the lady's man, wooing almost every woman in the village with high success. While Miroku was initially upset over the deception, he actually asked Hachi for advice on how he did it, much to Sango's anger. He would then transform back into Miroku, switch places back and forth with his Master, and proceed to almost taunt Sango into chasing them, each declaring the other was Miroku, much to her fury. Powers & Abilities His basic abilities are low and he has no weapons or skills for battle. Since he is a tanuki, he has the ability to transform. If he puts a leaf on his head and transforms, he can assume the form of a giant yellow gourd. He can fly in this state. When he runs away, he can lay down a smoke screen to deceive enemies. Trivia *Hachi means 'eight' in Japanese, though it is also a name. **The tanuki has eight special traits that bring good fortune, possibly created to coincide to the "Hachi" symbol (meaning eight) often found on the sake bottles the statues hold. The eight traits are: a hat to be ready to protect against trouble or bad weather; big eyes to perceive the environment and help make good decisions; a sake bottle that represents virtue; a big tail that provides steadiness and strength until success is achieved; oversized testicles that symbolize financial luck; a promissory note that represents trust or confidence; a big belly that symbolizes bold and calm decisiveness; and a friendly smile. *His seiyū, Toshihiko Nakajima, voiced several characters from Rumiko Takahashi's previous series '' . They include Farmer Brown, Wonton, and Yamato no Orochi. He also voiced a doctor from Takahashi's anthology series . *Hachiemon has an uncanny resemblance to Mujina, only Hachiemon is a raccoon dog and Mujina is a badger. Both tanuki and mujina are shapeshifters in Japanese mythology. Interestingly, tanuki and mujina are sometimes interchangeable. In some regions of Japan, raccoon dogs are called mujina and badgers are called tanuki. Media appearances *Chapter 52 *Chapter 64 *Chapter 102 *Chapter 103 *Chapter 104 *Chapter 105 *Chapter 176 *Chapter 177 *Chapter 218 *Chapter 299 Anime *Episode 16 *Episode 19 *Episode 28 *Episode 40 *Episode 41 *Episode 49 *''InuYasha the Movie: Affections Touching Across Time'' *Episode 56 *Episode 73 *Episode 74 *Episode 75 *Episode 76 *Episode 77 *''InuYasha the Movie: The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass'' *Episode 93 *Episode 135 *Episode 136 *Episode 145 *Episode 167 }} References de:Hachiemon es:Hachi ms:Hachiemon zh:八卫门狸 Category:Individuals Category:Individuals from the feudal era Category:Male Category:Yōkai